


Practically In Love

by heyobsessions



Series: Practically Everything [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blowjobs, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Omega Lance, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 20:29:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7985191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyobsessions/pseuds/heyobsessions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith decided, after weeks of just watching Lance, of wanting him, that he had had enough of dancing around his feelings.</p><p>Well, okay, he didn't really decide. It may have just slipped out embarrassingly, but that part wasn't really important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practically In Love

**Author's Note:**

> part 2!! i tried to make it more fluffy, and idk if i succeeded, but it's finally done! there will probs be one more part :-)
> 
> enjoy !!

Keith let his eyes dart down to his phone once again, using his thumb to turn it on, before letting the notification-free screen fade back to black, trying to quell the insistent disappointment in his throat. He looked back up quickly, hoping that his professor hadn't seen him in his distraction. Again. He had already been called out once this class; he didn't necessarily want to make it a habit.

He just could _not_ for the life of him pay attention, his mind flitting back to a certain omega seemingly every second. The smell of Lance still lingered around him, he could find it by breathing in deeply, could catch the traces of the sweet-like-honey memento of his time with the omega.

It had all been so sudden, so unlike him, and he wanted it to happen again. Fuck, all he needed was that text from Lance and he'd be upright and leaving the class in a heartbeat, barely bothering to give some half-assed excuse before doing so.

The scraping of the student next to him's chair on the linoleum snapped him back into the present, where he was supposed to be taking notes on the current lecture. At the moment, the Word doc up on his laptop was blank, although hidden by the screensaver that had popped up. Keith shook his head, trying to dislodge his traitorous thoughts.

He'd already been scolded for his careless actions by his roommate, Shiro, another alpha, albeit far more levelheaded than himself. Keith had received a well deserved cuff to the back of the head, along with a few reprimanding words of wisdom that he'd already forgotten, too caught up in remembering the bright white of Lance's smile and the angles of his hips.

"Did you even know their name?" Shiro had muttered as they'd walked through the campus, both heading to their first class of day. They'd been rushing, Shiro late because, as he had non too kindly informed Keith, _someone_ hadn't been in their room last night to wake him up as per usual, and Keith late because, well, he hadn't been in their room last night.

"How'd you know I was with someone?" Keith countered, mouth moving before he could even think about how dumb he sounded.

Shiro just rolled his eyes. "Dude, you _reek_." Keith had had nothing to say to that, but he couldn't stop the alpha in him from puffing up its chest, proud to wear the omega's scent on him.

  
When class finally let out, Keith was one of the first to fly out the door, and he allowed himself another look at his phone. His heart leaped alarmingly in his chest at the text from an unknown number.

 **xxx-xxx-xxxx** : hi it's Lance

Keith felt the corners of his mouth turning up in a grin, and quickly stifled it, finding a bench along the sidewalk to sit down, typing back as he did.

 **Keith** : How are you feeling?

 **Lance** : I'm good now I think... last night helped stop my heat early

 **Lance** : do you maybe wanna come over

Keith's heart jolted again, god, and he was already standing up to go, preemptively hoping that he could remember which dorm number Lance's was. That particular part of last night wasn't as memorable as others.

 **Keith** : Coming now.

-

A few weeks passed. Keith and Lance now saw each other almost daily, but besides from some occasional (not really) making out in Lance's dorm they hadn't crossed into a more than friendly relationship again. It turns out Lance and his friends Pidge and Hunk had already known Shiro, so now their group hung out for study dates and the like often.

The pair had suffered some major teasing and berating for a few days, mostly Hunk just looking back and forth between them with his jaw dropped, and Pidge cackling and muttering that she, "can't believe Lance actually got fucked, dear _lord_." But, after things had settled in and Keith had accepted that Lance clearly wasn't looking to be courted or anything like that, and the others got used to knowing that he and Lance had indeed fucked, everything proceeded as if it had never happened. Almost.

Currently, the two of them had not so subtly ditched the others to do their astronomy homework together, the 'not so' part obvious by the stream of texts from Pidge that Keith could see lighting up Lance's phone. They did this every so often, working on homework together, as they were both astronomy students. Keith, however, had just switched into the major from English this semester, hence why they hadn't met before now.

When it was just them, like this, with no other real distractions, Keith could often feel his lungs constricting with the inner turmoil between the alpha in him begging for him to make a move and other half, the part that was Lance's friend and was happy just watching him laugh and be him from a distance.

It wasn't like flirting between them was off the table, and Lance always seemed eager enough when Keith would hold his cheeks in his hands and kiss him harshly. There was just an undrawn line that they were both aware of, and they could toe it, that was fine, and they did a lot, it was just crossing it that got scary.

Keith used these moments, with Lance's full concentration on his laptop before him, to just drink in the sight of the omega. Lance was lying on his stomach on his bed, propped up on his elbows so he could type. Keith's eyes followed his body down from his damp hair from the shower he had obviously taken before Keith got there, to the slope of his back, the sliver of tan skin as his t-shirt was rucked up, and the swell of his pert ass in the loose fitting sweatpants he wore.

Keith swallowed hard. This would be so much easier if Lance didn't have to look so damn delectable all the time.

All of a sudden, Lance began wiggling his butt back and forth and Keith just snapped his eyes up to Lance's in time to see the boy completely collapse with laughter. "Having fun there?" the omega snorted, rolling onto his back, away from his laptop, in the midst of his cackling fit.

Keith growled, and tossed aside his notebook and pen to straddle Lance in a teasing manner, bracing one hand next to his head and slapping the other over the omega's mouth, muffling his giggles. "Shut up." he grumbled, and he could just nearly feel the bright red of his cheeks.

Lance relaxed, and Keith could see the happiness shining through his eyes. To see that amount of unfiltered joy, and towards him no less, made Keith retract his hand quickly and tense up, still sitting on top of Lance.

They stared at each for a few long moments, Lance's eyes still quite literally shining, Keith perched awkwardly over him, before the omega finally rolled his eyes and said, "Just kiss me already."

Keith obeyed immediately, leaning down to meet their lips in a soft kiss, and he could feel the way the omega melted below him, making a happy sound into his mouth at the contact. However, Keith quickly broke the kiss, moving instead to follow the sharp line of Lance's jaw, to the velvet skin behind his ear, nibbling it gently, spurring a gasp from the boy under him.

"Damnit Lance," he growled into his ear, prompting another whine from the omega.

He felt Lance's hands trailing their way under his shirt; his long fingers blazing trails of ice on his overheated body.

He snuffed out another possessive growl with an open mouthed kiss, but he couldn't stop the blabbering from Lance's mouth, sounding overwhelmed, "Oh, _fuck_ \- Keith, I- you're so- _mmf_ \- I nee-"

Keith could feel the slight bucking of Lance's hips up in search of his own, but with him sitting forward on Lance's stomach he couldn't find any friction. Keith rolled off of the omega, ignoring the indignant sound he made. He turned immediately, lying on his side and facing Lance. The omega closed his eyes briefly, and Keith watched the rise and fall of his chest as he caught his breath. Lance then turned onto his side as well to face him.

Keith lifted a hand to cup Lance's cheek. "You good?" he asked, managing to keep the smug tone out of his voice. Lance always got so worked up when they kissed; although, he usually forced them to continue going anyway, until they were interrupted by an outside reason.

Lance blushed a deep color, and Keith could almost feel the warmth fill his palm. "I-I'm fine. Jerk." Lance muttered, the insult lost in him leaning into Keith's comforting hand.

Keith felt his heart swell incredibly so; he was surprised his chest didn't just burst open. He was so distracted by his rise in affection that he couldn't stop the words that left his mouth next- "I think I could fall in love with you."

Time seemed to freeze (although this was impossible, as Keith heard about in a ten minute rant from Pidge that even though time was a concept made by humans it still never actually ceased to continue and this concept would stretch on as long as humans were present. And yes, time still works in space, Lance, as long as there are living beings there to have knowledge to define time passing. And there were. Definitely. Well, anyway.).

Lance bit his lip hard enough that when he released it with an intake of breath he left behind imprints of his teeth, disrupting the perfect smoothness. Keith's limbs turned to stone; he had to put sincere effort into wrenching his hand away from Lance's cheek, now curling it in towards his chest. "I'm sorry," he blurted, "that was- uncalled for- I shouldn't have- sorry-" he broke himself off, still staring into Lance's seemingly passive face, the omega's eyes wide with shock and something else Keith couldn't identify.

Another deep breath out rustled Lance's hair, making him blink quickly, but still Keith was just met with silence. "I really am sorry," he began again, "but I, I can't do this whole _casual_ thing, I want- I,"

"What?" Lance croaked, his voice nothing more than a whisper, but his shoulders were less tensed and Keith could've sworn had he not been in a state of mental unrest that the omega was leaning towards him fractionally.

"You," he murmured back, not daring to look away from the omega's eyes, everything from their deep blue to that addicting sweet scent in the background drawing him in deeper still. "I want _you_. I want- I, uh, would like to court you. If that's, okay. With you."

He almost missed the gentle smile gracing Lance's features in his effort to keep the heavy eye contact, but he didn't dare miss out on the wide grin that transformed the boy, or the explosion of arms as he was suddenly gripped round the neck and pulled into a shaky hug. "You are. The worst." he heard muffled into his neck, and Keith let out a light as air laugh.

"Am I, now?" he snorted back, and Lance pulled back, his eyebrows furrowed. "Hey!" he yelped, "Be nice to me. Remember, you could fall in love with me any day now." he ended the jab with an arch of one eyebrow, but Keith just grinned.

"That's true," he said plainly, tugging the omega into another warm kiss. Lance did as Lance does and went limp once again right when their lips met, but Keith held back his own playful banter in favor of deepening the kiss.

He rolled onto his back, letting Lance straddle him, the omega suddenly recalling his eagerness from before and diving straight into a harsh grind downwards, nearly making the alpha choke. "What happened to courting me properly, now?" he smirked, always cheeky. Keith rolled his eyes.

"Fuck that. Besides, we already screwed that one up, or did you forget?"

"I've been finding that pretty difficult," Lance confessed breathily with another grind downward. Keith was beginning to smell the faint traces of slick in the air around them, so he quickly changed their position, hovering above Lance.

He grappled with Lance's shirt, forcing it over his head, tossing it behind him with a snarl. He took in the omega's bare torso, the smooth, flat stomach to his hard nipples forming little buds on his chest, just begging to be touched. Keith spent only a few seconds rubbing his thumbs over them, coaxing a filthy moan from Lance.

"Y-you too," Lance breathed, "c'mon."

Keith conceded, Lance taking the time he spent ripping off his own shirt to shimmy out of his sweatpants, leaving him completely nude and helpless below him.

Keith knew that his eyes had flashed something dangerous and his teeth had probably bared in a typical aggressive alpha tactic when Lance writhed below him, moving his head to the side to expose his neck, using his own omega techniques to portray submission and bend a weak alpha (very much like himself) to his will.

Keith didn't bother resisting, but didn't move to mark Lance- that would come later,- but simply to sniff at his glands, allowing their scents to mingle in the air, a heady mixture of honey, cinnamon, and sex.

Lance was panting now, thrusting upwards at the empty air, slick dripping from him. Keith involuntarily licked his lips, and bent to place a teasing bite to the omega's shoulder. "What do you want?" he murmured, less of an edge to his voice now that he was mutually sated by the scent marking.

Lance wound his arms around Keith's neck and pulled him downwards so their lips lined up. "Please," he voiced back, hips still bucking. Keith himself could feel his resolve slipping, but he was determined to make this sweeter than their first time.

He maneuvered out of Lance's tight grip to slip down his body, skipping his aching nipples this time to press wet kisses to his abdomen, drawing small mewls from the omega with each touch of his lips to skin.

Lance's hipbone, jutting sharply from his thin body, earned a bite, and Keith silently prayed that it would bruise, that he could bruise the omega head to toe, let the world know that the boy was his, that he had somehow snagged him.

He ghosted his breath on Lance's small omegan cock, the length just longer than Keith's palm but beet red and leaking steadily, standing hard against his stomach. Lance was breathing heavily, calling out, "Keith, Keith, oh my god _Keith_ , please,"

Always a sucker (no pun intended), Keith gathered the entirety of Lance's cock into his mouth with no warning, sucking in his cheeks and swallowing down on the length. He could barely hear the sounds of Lance's moans and pleas over the blood rushing through his head, the alpha in him screaming a repeating mantra of "take, take, take," but the other, more predominant part of him willing his body to relax.

While still paying attention of Lance's arousal, Keith moved a hand down to Lance's rear and propped one leg up over his shoulder, allowing space to worm a finger in between the clefts of his ass.

Lance's rim was fluttering for him, just begging for anything. Keith, ever impatient, despite his efforts, worked two fingers into his hole, the excessive amount of slick guiding his way.

He finally released Lance's cock, and sat upright, rearranging the omega so his legs were bent, spread with his feet flat on the bed, fingers still pressing inside of him.

Lance's eyes were screwed shut, his mouth open with nearly silent groans of pleasure. Keith began rubbing his stomach in a comforting manner, saying softly, " _Shhhh_ , babe, you're okay, I've got you, you're doing so good, such a good boy for me," as he massaged his sensitive prostrate.

Lance jolted, and with a near scream reached his arms up towards Keith. "Keith," he managed to whine out, " _please_."

Keith knew what he meant at once, and quickly removed his hand from Lance's hole and stomach to shove his still present jeans down his hips. He groaned at the feeling of cool air hitting his cock, having nearly forgotten about his own need in his eagerness to please his omega. _God_ , it felt good to call Lance his, even though it wasn't permanent yet.

Keith quickly hoisted Lance up by the armpits, moving him into his lap, the other giggling softly, "my _strong_ alpha," he crooned, his laughter only breaking off when the head of Keith's cock nudged his entrance.

Keith's hands found a place on Lance's hips, and Lance gripped his broad shoulders, already pressing frantic but loving kisses along his jaw. Ever so slowly, Keith moved his cock inside of Lance, the stretch both incredible and overwhelming. He didn't need to imagine how Lance was feeling, with the omega mewling into his ear and gripping his shoulders in a bracing grip.

Keith lied Lance down on the bed again, finding a good angle, and began thrusting at a slow, sweet pace, Lance now yelling out for, "more, more, fuck c' _mon_ Keith!-"

"You want somethin', babe?" he taunted, keeping his pace steady but not speeding up like the omega wanted so desperately. "You gonna be a good boy for it?"

Lance keened, crying out from the sheer pleasure and frustration from it all. "Fuck, _please_ , Keith, _hnnng_ , I lo-, I nee-"

Keith upped the pace immediately, bending to lick into Lance's parted lips, their tongues sliding together in an altogether messy kiss.

Lance continued to make small fucked out noises into their mouths, and Keith couldn't hold back his own huffs, the tight pressure on his cock coaxing his knot to form in record time. Lance wasn't handling it any better, each thrust forcing another round of slick to slush down his cheeks onto the bed, the wet friction just driving Keith closer to the edge.

In a moment of sheer luck, and perhaps a little bit of fate, the two crossed the finish line at the same moment, Lance squeezing down on Keith's hardness as his own spurted across Keith's chest above him and his own stomach, his pulsing walls milking every drop of cum from Keith as his knot caught on his rim and locked into place.

They collapsed in a sweaty heap onto the entirely soiled sheets, both chests heaving and bodies twitching with leftover pleasure.

Keith adjusted Lance's still limp body so he could spoon him from behind, moving his damp (now with sweat) hair out of the way to place a kiss to the nape of his neck. He wanted to fill the too sweet silence with _something_ , but didn't know what to say without accidentally giving away too much.

"This is the moment you say 'I love you,' right?" Lance murmured, and Keith could _hear_ the smirk on his face.

He still didn't speak, instead in retaliation thrusting his hips lightly, his knot brushing Lance's sensitive walls and making him whimper. "That's not fair," the omega pouted, insulted.

"Sorry babe," Keith chuckled, his voice still hoarse from his dick-sucking escapade.

They were silent until Keith's knot went down, and he slipped out of Lance with a just plain gross sound, and Lance groaned. "This is disgusting," he whined, rolling around in the mess all the same, stretching out his stiff limbs.

Keith did the same, sitting up to reach his arms above his head, his muscles straining satisfyingly. He looked down to see Lance peering up at him with a warm expression, and he bent to brush their lips together, their kisses now more familiar, more comfortable, but never failing to leave Keith just a little breathless.

"Shower?" Lance whispered into the kiss, and Keith _mmmmed_ , already standing to go, mind flashing to images of a dripping wet Lance on his knees.

"Eager, are we?"

"Shut up."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :)))


End file.
